Reborn
by Saircamevashma
Summary: When you think that your life is perfect. You couldn't ask for more. You're relax, happy and contented. You only have to do is to reminisce the happiest memories of your life. As if you live your life to its fullest. All human.E/B


**A/N: A little one shot about Bella's Life. All Human**

The bold Italics are the past events that happened.

**Reborn**

BPOV

I sat on my old desk and scanned for my old photos. I laughed and smiled when I saw again the familiar photographs from the day I was born till my recent photos now, that was capture yesterday by one of my son. It was me and my husband surrounded by our little grand kids. An instant idea entered my mind**. **I immediately grab for my old diary and began to write. The letter is for my husband, my best friend and the father of my children.**  
**

_Now that I'm old…._

_I hope I could still reminisce the times that we've shared._

_I hope I could still remember the first time you gave me flowers._

**_"Where are we going?" I asked Edward. He put a blind fold on me as we walked through the path that lead way to the woods._**

**_"Shh. It's a secret." He murmured to me. His breath washed through my face that sent shiver down my spine._**

**_"Fine." I pouted._**

**_He chuckled._**

_How deeply I beamed with glee for seeing how flushed your face were because of abashed embarrassment._

**_"Oh God. This place is breathtaking." I said, smiling widely. I'm standing in the middle of a very beautiful meadow. It was colorful with its different variety of blossoms._**

**_I spun around and faced the man who brought me here, in this paradise, our own little haven. He was beaming. I could no longer control my self and I leaped into his waiting arms._**

**_"I love you. Thank You for fulfilling my wish." I whispered, my voice quivering._**

**_He hugged me tight then kissed my forehead. "Your wish is my command love."_**

_You're still a boy then, the goofy grin that you always wore whenever you'll give me jokes…. and I would giggle to your funny and clever tales._

**_"I remember Emmett when we were kids as macho as he is now. He peed on Mike Newton just to bully him." Edward began._**

**_"Really?" I laughed. I could imagine Emmett doing that stunt. He is such a bully way back before._**

**_"And you know worst thing that happened?" Edward continued. We were sitting under our favorite tree. His head on my lap while I gently running my fingers through his bronze hair that I love dearly._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Rosalie saw his little junior." He let out a booming laugh._**

**_I joined him. "W-what happened then?" tears are beginning to form. I wiped it away._**

**_"He begged Esme to transfer him to other school. Rosalie's got the biggest shock of her life. She refused to be with Emmett after that. Poor Rose. And they still kept that memory to each other until now."_**

**_"I bet."_**

**_He continued on the funny memories of his childhood even if I've heard it many times. I couldn't get enough of that because I wanted to treasure it just like I wanted to treasure this very moment._**

_I hope I could still recall the first time you held my hand. The promise you gave that I will be the only woman for you._

**_" I love you Isabella. You're the only one for me. Your mine." He cupped my face and wiped away my tears._**

**_"Why did you let her flirt to you?" I yelped. Jealousy was eating me._**

**_"Love, Tanya was nothing compare to you. You're an angel and she's-."_**

**_"Whatever." I continued for him._**

**_He chuckled. "Yes she is."_**

**_"Please tell me that you love me." I requested._**

**_"I love you. Always."_**

_I hope I could still remember the night when you proposed. How we both cried and held embraced tightly. How we confessed to each other that we can't live with out the other._

**_"Isabella Swan. I promise to love you in every single day of forever. Will you do the honor to become my wife?" He said solemnly._**

**_I gasped when I saw a small velvet box. I knew instantly what it was. Its symbolizes his love for me._**

**_I nodded vigorously. "I will. YES! Edward I'll marry you. Yes! Yes! YES!"_**

**_Tears almost blinded his vision too as well as mine. "I'm so happy Bella. I waited for this moment to happen."_**

**_"Me too."_**

**_We were no longer the teenage couple like we were before. We were now both professional in our chosen career._**

**_"I love you."_**

**_"As I love you."_**

_I hope I could still recall our wedding day, the day when we gave ourselves to one another. It is desire as strong as needs._

**_"Do you Isabella Swan will accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked._**

**_"I do." I beamed._**

**_"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen accept this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_**

**_"I do." The words rang victory._**

**_"Now, I pronounce you as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_**

**_I face him. The man who promised to be with me through thick and thin. To ups and down. To heaven and or even hell._**

**_"I love you." I cried._**

**_"That's why we're here love." He answered after of his breathless kiss._**

**_We are kissed and hugged by our family._**

**_"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen. Coz me, Edward Cullen will give you a night to remember." I whispered lovingly._**

**_I flushed. "I can't wait too."_**

**_He groaned. "Come to me then and let's escape."_**

**_"Edward!"_**

**_We both laughed by our silliness._**

_Please…when the time comes that I could no longer remember those moments…_

_Can you promise to recite those memories to me? To reintroduce to me our tale like it was a timeless love story._

_Could you tell to our children how much I hope I wanted to be with them? But I can't._

_I'm crying while I'm writing this now….._

_Because we don't see or knows what's the future holds._

_I just have questions to you that I hope you can answer truthfully._

_Do you still love me even if I could no longer see through my weak eyes?_

_Do you still love me even with all wrinkles and white hair?  
_

_I wish that what you felt from the day we first met will be as strong as the day we see the sunset. Holding hands together, while our grandchildren running and wrecking havoc into our little home._

_We're both facing the beautiful beach now, under the amazing twinkling stars above the vast skies._

_For as long as we're both holding to each other…._

_Our love will be strong…._

… _and would always feel like a reborn….._

I slowly wiped my tears and put the old worn book next to my wedding picture.

"Why your still up this time of hour?" strong arms ghosted around my waist.

I looked up him.

"You really can't sleep with out me? Edward Cullen. Were been married for 50 years and your still acting a baby." I laughed softly.

He buried his face into my neck.

"That is the reason Mrs. Cullen. I've grown sleeping with you in my side. I can't sleep without your snoring and sleep talk."

I huffed.

We went to the living and saw warm smiles from our children.

'Happy Birth Day Daddy. Good night mom." Nessie the younger, greeted her father and gave him a hug.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Good night honey."

I sighed. My life is always perfect with Edward on my side.

"I love you." I said to him.

"As I love you." 

Fin


End file.
